Problem: Write $\frac{5}{8}$ as a decimal.
Solution: Multiplying both the numerator and denominator in $\frac{5}{8}$ by $\frac{100}{8}$ yields \begin{align*} \frac{5}{8} &= \frac{5\cdot \frac{100}{8}}{8\cdot \frac{100}{8}}\\ &= \frac{\frac{500}{8}}{100}\\ &= \frac{62.5}{100}\\ &= \boxed{0.625}. \end{align*}